¿Me lo prometes?
by Bipi
Summary: Yokozawa esta vez no despertó ni en su apartamento ni en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de los Kirishima. "¿Me lo prometes?". Y esa mañana también se encontró comprometiéndose con algo que en su vida creyó que terminaría prometiendo. - OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Los hermosos personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son míos, son propiedad de Fujisaki y Nakamura =3

**Aclaraciones: **Mi primer fanfic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y, por tanto, de la maravillosa pareja que es la Trifecta. Así que esto de manejar bien a los personas… como que no xDU Igual lo que he escrito es algo corto.

Espero que les guste, está hecho con mucho amor 3

Y creo que no hay ninguna advertencia, aparte de que puede haber OoC porque no tengo buen manejo de los personajes.

Sin más, los dejo leer

**|O|O|O|**

**|O|O|O|O|O|O|**

**|O|O|O|**

**¿Me lo prometes?**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue ese atractivo rostro de hermosos cabellos castaños alborotados.

De inmediato tuvo que reprimir una estúpida y feliz sonrisa.

El día anterior había tenido que llegar primero a casa de los Kirishima debido a que al mayor de éstos se había encontrado con más trabajo del previsto en un día normal (terrible fin de ciclo) y lo había llamado para pedirle que cuidase a su hija. Se apresuró para acabar con sus tareas lo más rápido posible y salir directo a casa de su amante. Kirishima Hiyori ya estaba en casa, por supuesto, recogida de la escuela por su abuela y llevada allí. Hizo la cena con Hiyo y la mandó dormir temprano. Él, en cambio, se quedó despierto para recibir al padre de la chiquilla de once años, Kirishima Zen. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara al recordar esa sonrisa seductora y divertida que le dedicó cuando inconscientemente contestó "_Okaeri_" cuando él le había dicho "_Tadaima_". Le dio su porción de la cena y después se vio arrastrado por el mayor a la habitación de éste. "Estoy demasiado cansado hoy", le había murmurado al oído, "así que no te haré nada, osito".

Así que ahí estaba Yokozawa Takafumi, a la mañana siguiente, en un maravilloso día libre del trabajo (para él y Kirishima), inmovilizado por unos fuertes brazos que lo apretaban contra el pecho del otro. Se quedó viendo esas maravillosas facciones, ese padre de familia que lo había enamorado hasta límites intolerables. Lo había vuelto loco.

Como sintiéndolo, los preciosos ojos castaños de tono almendra de Kirishima Zen se abrieron, adormilados.

-_Takafumi _–murmuró con voz grave y ronca de recién despierto. También las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa de esas que tanto molestan a Yokozawa: tan sensual que era insoportable.

Sólo gruñó en respuesta al sonido de su nombre y esperó no estar demasiado sonrojado.

-Estás tan lindo esta mañana –dijo Kirishima sonriendo más y poniendo una mano en una de sus mejillas.

-Cállate. ¿Tienes que ser tan molesto desde temprano?

-No es mi culpa que te pongas tan lindo desde temprano.

Yokozawa frunció el ceño, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. Habría replicado con fuerza de no ser porque seguía adormilado, porque era temprano y había una niña en casa que seguramente seguía durmiendo, y porque, de alguna madera, Kirishima ejercía cierto efecto sobre él… que lo volvía más débil. Pero sólo un poco, se decía a sí mismo.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con estar tan cerca, Zen lo estrujó entre sus brazos con más fuerza, pero sin rudeza.

Ello provocó que Yokozawa tuviese que poner su cabeza en el rostro del mayor.

Sintió a Kirishima meter una de sus manos en sus revueltos cabellos y peinarlos. Y también seguro que el mentón de Zen se recargaba sobre su cabeza. Yokozawa se sentía alegre en parte de no tener que verle la cara en una posición tan cariñosa y vergonzosa para él.

-Gracias, Takafumi.

-¿Eh?

-No sé qué haría si no cuidarás de Hiyo-chan… y de mí, en parte.

-E-Eh… N-No hay por qué –el vendedor se remueve, incómodo por esas palabras- N-No hago…

Sin embargo, el otro lo mantiene a su lado y no lo deja continuar.

-Takafumi.

El aludido se quedó quieto, sorprendido del tono por demás serio en la voz de su pareja.

-Gracias por quedarte, de verdad.

Con lentitud, asegurándose de que Kirishima no le viera el rostro, también le abrazó. Casi quería morir de la pena.

-N-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿sabes?

-¿Me lo prometes?

¿De verdad escuchó un poco de incertidumbre en esa pregunta?

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle cuando una adorable voz ya no tan infantil los interrumpió.

-¿Papá? ¿Onii-chan?

De inmediato, Yokozawa se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó en la cama, horrorizado.

-¡Hiyo! ¿Q-Qué pasa?

El mayor de los Kirishima también se sentó con tranquilidad en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó, Hiyo-chan? No te levantas a esta hora en fin de semana.

Kirishima Hiyori pasó de las preguntas y se les quedó viendo fijamente.

-Onii-chan, ¿por qué estás en la habitación de papá?

-¡Ah! Yo…

-Lo que pasa, Hiyo-chan –interrumpió el padre de la jovencita-, es que Yokozawa vino a despertarme para decirme que se iba para siempre-

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Yokozawa, sorprendido con la mentira.

-…así que –pasó los brazos por sus hombros-, lo atrapé.

Hiyori no tardó en poner una cara de angustia.

-¿Te vas, Onii-chan?

-Hiyo, claro que n-

-¿¡Lo oíste, Hiyori!? –exclamó Zen de repente-. ¡Va a huir! ¡Ayúdame a detenerlo!

Dicho lo último, el mayor tumbó en la cama a Yokozawa, se puso encima suyo y la menor de los presentes, decidida, también subió a la cama y puso todo su peso sobre el de los adultos.

-¡No escaparás, Onii-chan!

-¡Por…! ¡Son pesados! –se quejó Yokozawa-. ¡No me voy a escapar!

Ambos Kirishima lo miraron con suspicacia.

-¿Lo prometes, _Takafumi_?

El pelinegro sintió que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Pudo sentir su corazón latir como loco.

Sin que los otros se lo esperaran, se armó de valor y dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que lo prometo.

Ni Zen ni Hiyori esperaban algo así, quedaron estupefactos. Sólo atinaron a sonreírle también.

Después de un dulce abrazo familiar, Hiyori salió del cuarto aliviada y diciéndole a su Onii-chan que iría preparando los ingredientes para el desayuno.

Los adultos quedaron solos de nuevo.

-Takafumi.

-¿Hm?

-¿Me lo prometes?

Yokozawa chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-¿No lo he dicho ya antes?

Se acercó un poco y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

-Te lo prometo, Zen. Jamás voy a irme. Además, como han dicho Hiyo y tú, estoy atrapado; no podría irme ni aunque quisiera. Cosa que no voy a querer nunca, ¿entendido? –finalizó sus palabras dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Kirishima.

Obviamente, Yokozawa salió de inmediato de la cama. ¿¡Realmente había dicho eso!?

-Takafumi.

Yokozawa giró la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, ya con una mano en el marco de la puerta de la habitación para salir.

-De no ser porque está Hiyo-chan aquí, mi desayuno serías tú.

-¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo, idiota!? ¡Bien puedes irte a la mierda y morir cien veces!

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado y la carcajada de Kirishima Zen sonando de fondo, Yokozawa Takafumi huyó a la cocina.

**|O|O|O|**

**|O|O|O|O|O|O|**

**|O|O|O|**

Espero que les haya gustado :D Trifecta sin duda es perfecta para mí y no puedo más para ver la peli… o que saquen la sexta novela OwO

Si alguien gusta de dejarme un review, siéntase libre de hacerlo.

Bye! :3


End file.
